starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Armed Forces
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |image= |imgsize= |type=Military arm |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Confederacy Council Confederate Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy |strength= |special= |capital=Tarsonis |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=February 2500 (Zerg invasion of Tarsonis) |reorganized= |dissolved=March 2500 (most absorbed into the nascent Terran Dominion; some stayed out of it as independent pirate/rebel groups) |restored= |status=Disbanded (parts joined the Terran Dominion, a few remnants remain) }} The Confederate Armed Forces,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. also known as the Confederate Military was the military arm of the Terran Confederacy. While not as corrupt as other Confederate institutions like the Council or Senate, the military was generally regarded as unreliable when it came to defending the colonies.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. It was willing to engage in morally questionable acts to satisfy its political masters.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook).McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. It had its own code of justice.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The majority of the Confederate military was stationed at Tarsonis. Its most potent defenses were in orbit. Three primary orbital platforms served as staging areas for the Confederate fleet. The central platform was defended by Omega and Delta Squadron troops. Over time, these defenses were engaged in over thirty major battles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. History The armed forces were engaged regularly by the time of the Guild Wars. The Guild Wars ]] During the conflict, the Confederate Armed Forces attempted to secure Char, resulting in some of the most bitterly fought battles of the war.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-09-11. Koprulu Sector Systems: Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-11. On Sonyan, the 33rd Ground Assault Division waged a closely fought battle against the Kel-Morian Combine in the South Kreen Mines.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Confederate forces on Artesia Prime were ambushed by spider mines and rippers.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Toward the end of the war,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion was tasked with high-priority missions on Turaxis II.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. After the Guild Wars, the Confederate forces were banned from prosecuting the KMC for any potentially criminal action. The Rebellion of Korhal :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Confederate forces were pulled from Korhal after all of their outposts there were captured by Senator Angus Mengsk. After he was assassinated, various bases and installations were attacked by Arcturus Mengsk. In response, Korhal was bombarded by nuclear weapons. Their full-scale use on habitable worlds was subsequently banned. In the Sara system, Lieutenant Colonel Horace Warfield called in his resignation the very minute he heard of the attack. The Iron Justice cut off all contact with the surrounding military network and went silent. Confederate forces labeled Warfield a deserter and hunted him throughout the Sara system and beyond. During the conflict with the Sons of Korhal, Confederate forces were reinforced by mercenaries provided by Graven Hill and Remy Harris. This came to an end after they captured a group of mercenary-backed rebels and discovered their source, then raided their business headquarters.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Graven Hill. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. The forces continued to engage regularly with other colonial powers and pirate militias right up to the end of the 25th century.1998-05-29. Divided Factions. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. First Contact The zerg invasion of the sector was initially met with very little resistance. Conductive to prevailing political needs the military was dispatched to suppress knowledge of the aliens, notably on Chau SaraStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. and Mar Sara.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. A clumsy counterattack was launched against the Koprulu Expeditionary Force after it incinerated Chau Sara from orbit on December 8, 2499, but the Confederates never engaged the protoss. ]] On Mar Sara, General Edmund Duke arrested Marshal Jim Raynor and the local militia forces on the pretext of violating standing colonial law by destroying a vital Confederate command center at Backwater Station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. The Confederates continued to avoid action against the zerg.Adjutant: "The Confederates have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid action against the Zerg." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. The Antigan Revolt A large detachment of Alpha Squadron troops was stationed on Antiga Prime when the Confederacy became aware that the colony was ready to begin open revolt against them. The officer in the Antigan command center was killed by Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, resulting in a full-scale revolt that Confederate forces were unable to suppress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. The Norad II crash-landed on Antiga Prime when it was attacked by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II (in English). 1998. Duke was convinced to join forces with Mengsk after being saved by Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. After the Sons of Korhal position was discovered, a large strike force establish a base camp within their defensive perimeter. They were annihilated by zerg lured there by a psi emitter that Kerrigan planted in their base camp.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The Fall of Tarsonis The central platform above Tarsonis fell to Alpha Squadron. Despite bitter fighting, the Confederacy's best defenses were subsequently overrun by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. As resistance collapsed units began deserting and defecting to the rebels. With the collapse of the Confederacy, the surviving armed forces were forcibly conscripted into the Dominion Armed Forces,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. while others set up the Confederate Resistance Forces,Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. or joined Raynor's Raiders after being saved by Jim Raynor and Michael Liberty following the Battle of New Gettysburg.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Even after the , pockets of former Confederate military units still remained.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. A group of ex-Confederate firebats became the Devil Dogs while a group of siege tank pilots became the Siege Breakers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. Command Confederate headquarters was on Tarsonis though had branches on other planets. Known aspects include; *Confederate Command (general command) **Confederate High Command **Confederacy Marine Command Ground Units Confederate ground units, despite their different fields of expertise, all followed a similar set of doctrines. Among them was the need to keep their bases tight and efficient, the ingrained doctrine being that the smaller the area, the less terrain one has to guard. The result was often a crowded series of structures, with just enough room so that personnel and vehicles could move between them, the visual result akin to an anthill. Known ground units include; *Colonial Militia (numerous sub branches as per planet) *Confederate Army *Colonial Rangers *Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps (possibly non-canon) *Confederate Marine Corps **Confederacy Security Marines Special Forces The Confederacy maintained a number of special forces units, including: *321st Colonial Rangers Battalion **"Heaven's Devils" *Annihilators *Cerberus Program **Cerberus Recon Squad *Ghost Program *War Pigs Air/Space Units *Colonial Fleet **Sector Patrol *Confederate Navy Intelligence/Espionage *Center for State Security *Confederate Intelligence Corps *Confederate Research and Development Division Squadrons The Confederacy featured a number of military wings called Squadrons, which consisted of conscripts and ex-criminals from all over the Koprulu sector. Many were forced to undergo neural resocialization. Some of the Squadrons' fate have not be revealed since the downfall of the Confederacy.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Known Squadrons and roles include: *Alpha Squadron (advanced tactical strike operations) *Delta Squadron *Epsilon Squadron (border surveillance, armored corps) *Gamma Squadron *Nova Squadron (black ops/espionage) *Omega Squadron (heavy assault) Other Forces *Confederate Resistance Forces *Internal Security Division **Confederate Military Police *Hammer Strike Force References Confederate Armed Forces